


A Bachelor Party Built For Two

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blake says Adam's bachelor party would probably be just the two of them in an interview, Adam takes him up on the offer. Nothing goes to plan, but is it because of poor party planning or Blake worrying about his future with the rock star after he becomes a married man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bachelor Party Built For Two

Blake wasn't really sure what he was doing this bachelor party thing. He'd just made a quip  
when he was asked about Adam's future bachelor party that it would likely be just the two of  
them, since his friend had already had all the strippers and models one guy needed to have in  
a lifetime. And then he was getting a call from Adam, who was well aware he'd just been  
flapping his jaw, saying he was looking forward to this bachelor party for two. Of course,  
that meant Blake was actually stuck trying to pull it off.

He'd never thrown a bachelor party before in his life. Under normal circumstances he'd just  
buy a half dozen twelve packs and take the group of guys to the local strip joint. But Adam  
didn't want strippers, and even if he was going to watch to someone take their clothes off  
that night it was going to be Blake, not some random girl. Already he was having a bit of a  
problem with the idea of Adam being married, though he was married himself. But he did like  
Behati better than any of the other girls his friend had dated in the past. 

Between his music career and Adam's music career and The Voice they never did end up setting  
down any definite plans. In fact, the morning of the bachlor party, Blake was still trying to  
scramble together something. As suspected earlier, it was just going to be the two of them. He  
wanted to do something special, but he was running low on ideas. Almost every scenario  
involved them getting drunk and going back to Adam's place to get some time alone before he'd  
be gone for several weeks on his honeymoon. The problem was figuring out what should come  
before that. 

He told Adam he'd pick him up at six, and he was there on time. With still no clue what to do,  
which made him sort of feel like a shitheel. At least he'd shown up on time, right?

"Hey," The groom to be met him as he was coming out of the door, pausing a moment to lock it  
behind him. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, looking very casual and as always quite  
sexy. But there was also an undercurrent of nervousness to the younger man's demeanor. 

"Hey," Blake clapped him on the back in greeting. "Um...you know, when you ruled out a strip  
club, that didn't leave me with too many options. Especially just the two of us. I hate golf,  
you don't hunt, we can get drunk here. In fact I HOPE we come back here later and get  
drunk..." 

Adam held up a hand and smiled. "Blake, I'm just glad to spend it with you. And of course  
we're gonna get drunk later. I might even have an idea of my own for what to do now." 

The Okie groaned slightly. "That....makes me feel like even more of a jackass, you know? You  
had to have a back up idea." 

"Don't feel bad," He embraced Blake and pecked him on the cheek. "I didn't exactly make it  
easy on you. No strippers, just the two of us...besides, I honestly am cool with just hanging  
out at home with you. Though we both seem to think we should do something before we descend  
into drunken revelry."

"Well, it just seems right, you know?" He shrugged and embraced Adam back. "What did you have  
in mind? Maybe we can start the drinking part there..." 

He laughed a little and shrugged. "It's kind of cliche, but I know a great trail in the hills.  
There's this cliff that faces the west. I thought we could watch the sunset go down on my  
bachelorhood. Literally."

Blake rolled his eyes mockingly. "You are just so damn good at being the sensitive, artistic  
type, aren't you?"

Adam laughed and let himself into Blake's truck. Chuckling a little himself, Blake got behind  
the wheel and pointed the Chevy's nose towards the famous Hollywood hills. Even if it was a  
different kind of nature than he was used to Oklahoma, the hills were beautiful and he liked  
the idea of seeing them by sunset. It was a little corny and a little romantic, which made it  
seem like the best idea for them. 

"So how nervous are you?" He asked once they were on the road, glancing in his friend's  
direction out of the corner of his eye. "Forty-eight hours from now you'll be a married man." 

Adam smiled a little and ducked his head in a shy and undeniably adorable way. "  
I'm glad I didn't do our party the night before the wedding so I won't be hungover. I'm already a bit  
nervous. I don't think Bee is going to leave me at the altar or anything, but it's a big  
change. I want it...but it's scary. Did you feel that way too?"

"Yeah," Blake smiled a little, thinking back to his wedding day. "It is scary. It was even  
scarier for me with Miranda because I'd spent six years loving her and I didn't want another  
marriage to fail. But so far it hasn't. Ain't always easy, but love never is..." 

He glanced over at Adam thoughtfully, thinking of that second, totally unexpected love he'd  
found in his life. It certainly hadn't been easy to acknowledge his feelings for the other  
man, especially when he never thought he was into that sort of thing to begin with, and even  
harder to talk to his wife about it. In the end, he'd gotten lucky. Miranda liked Adam and  
while it ruffled her religious sensibilites a little, she didn't protest the boys having their  
own special thing going on. She had no desire to participate, but she did welcome Adam into  
the family with open arms and Behati as well now. 

Blake couldn't help but wonder how much of that would change once Adam married. Did Behati  
know about them? He hadn't ever asked, afraid if he pushed the point too much it would just  
make things conflicted for Adam. He loved him too much to put unnecessary stress on him. From  
the beginning they'd always each had a wife or girlfriend, it was just strange knowing that a  
woman was going to be permanently in his friend's life. 

"Deer." Adam said with a touch of alarm.

"Yeah?" He glanced over at him quizzically.

"No! DEER!" The rock star gestured frantically through the windshield.

Turning back to the front, Blake followed Adam's finger and saw a huge deer standing in the  
middle of the road. He swore loudly and swerved around the animal just in time to avoid  
hitting it. The truck bounced onto the shallow ditch on the side of the road and he slammed on  
the breaks. The deer, however, just stood there watching them impassively. 

"You okay?" Blake was breathing hard as he turned to Adam, realizing then his arm was across  
the other man to protect him from flying forward, even though they'd both had the sense to  
wear their seatbelts.

"I am," Adam looked a bit shocked and glanced out the window at the deer, who was calmly  
strolling down the middle of the road. "Changing my idea about hunting, but I'm okay. Is the  
truck okay?" 

"Dunno..." He shook his head and turned it off. "I better check." 

Blake hopped out of the truck and gave it a quick once over. The chassis seemed to be together  
along with the shocks, but it was sitting at a bit more of angle than it should have been for  
being in a ditch. He started checking the tires, and the back left was already sagging. His  
fingers felt the rubber, still hot from the road and a blue streak of swearing came from his  
lips when he found the tear. 

"You have a jack, right?" Adam asked from a few feet behind him. 

"Uh..." He blinked and frowned a little. "I honestly have no clue."

The rock star went to rustle around the cab of the truck. Blake couldn't see him, but he could  
hear him moving things around and the noise was steadily getting more anxious. They were on a  
small, two lane scenic road about an hour from sunset on a Thursday night. There would not be  
a lot of cars coming through and honestly Blake didn't know the road they were on if they  
needed to call for help. Triple A was going to have a hell of a time finding them, as far as  
that went too.

"No jack?" Blake called and groaned. He took off his denim jacket and hung it over the side of  
the bed. Then he got down on his hands and knees to look under the truck. Sometimes they hid  
the spare tire under a car, because it definitely wasn't in the bed or behind the seat. 

"Shit, no spare tire either. So the jack will do jack shit for us." He groaned and got back  
up. 

"Thank God for cellphones..." Adam sighed and took out his smart phone. 

Blake put the tailgate down and hopped up on it as he watched him haggle with the auto club  
people. By the way Adam kept looking around aimlessly, it seemed that his friend had no clue  
what road they were on either. Just fucking great. Everything about this had been a bust and  
now Blake felt like total shit about it. He felt like shit about everything, really,  
considering he still couldn't shake the feeling that everything was going to change and he  
might lose one of the two most important people in his life in a couple of days. 

Bending forward at the waist, he put his head in his hands and sighed heavily. He wasn't known  
for being an emotional man, but right now he felt ready to cry. Or scream. And that made him  
feel like shit too, because he should be happy for his best friend. That he'd found a special  
woman to share his life with. Instead, Blake hadn't even been able to throw him a decent  
bachelor party. 

"Hey..." He felt hands move over his back and heard Adam's voice beside him. "The bad news is,  
it might take them two hours to find us. The good news is, we'll still see the sunset, right?" 

He paused a moment, sounding concerned. "Blake...what's wrong?" 

Blake lifted his head from his hands and sighed miserably. "This has been a really fucked up  
bachelor party so far." 

"Nah," Adam shrugged a little, smiling. "I get to have some quality time with you outdoors,  
we'll get towed home and have a little drinking party. Maybe we should try to play beer pong  
again. Or we can just have more quality time indoors." 

"Yeah..." He couldn't bring himself to smile, wondering how long he'd be getting quality time  
with his male second half. 

"It's not just the party." 

"No." 

Blake ran his fingers through his hair, sending the chocolate colored curls now streaked with  
gunmetal grey at the temples into disarray. "Did you ever...tell her?"

"Tell her?" Adam looked confused for a moment, then understanding came across his face.  
"Oh...about us, right?"

Then the strangest thing happened, at least to Blake's eyes. His friend actually laughed and  
shook his head a little. His brown eyes were staring back at him with a mixture of affection  
and good humor. Then his lips were softly caressing his own lips, hands reaching up to cup his  
face with true tenderness. 

"Blake," He whispered when the kiss was over, still cradling his face. "You're worried things  
are going to change, right? You were already married when we got involved...but I wasn't. And  
you're afraid that Bee is going to make me stop seeing you as anything more than a friend." 

"Well, yeah." Blake shrugged a little, looking a bit sheepish. "I mean, I know you love her.  
And I love Miranda. But we also love each other. And it seems improbable to think both of the  
wives are gonna be okay with that. Almost like too much to ask."

"Improbable? That word-a-day calendar Christina passive agressively gifted you at Christmas is  
paying off." Adam teased his friend warmly. "But it's not too much to ask. I was never going  
to have it any other way and Behati knew that from the start." 

"Really?" He felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. "So...we're good?" 

"We're good." Adam smiled and kissed him again. Then he boosted himself up onto the tailgate  
beside Blake. "As long as you want me, Big Country, I'm gonna be your pain in the ass."


End file.
